conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Numbered highways in Sierra
s for Interprovincial 1, K.S. Route 91, K.S. Scenic Route 16, and Gold Coast Provincial Route 138 |map= |map_alt= |map_notes= |formed= |length_mi= |length_ref= |interprovincial=Interprovincial X (I-X), K.S. Route X | |state= |notes= |links= }} in Sierra are split into four primary types of systems, the Interprovincial Highways, K.S. Highways, provincial highways, and county highways. Other systems include the National Park Highways, Scenic Route Highways, and Reservation Highways. All highways are organized by a route number and/or a letter, often related to its general cardinal orientation (north-south, west-east) and geographic location. These designations are physically displayed through the form of s. One of the world's largest highway network, the modern Sierran highway project began in 1949 in response to Sierra's growing demographics and infrastructure. Deemed one of the most ambitious projects in human history, by 1980, nearly 10,000 miles of roads were built or under construction. The Interprovincial Highway and K.S. Highway Systems are a network of highways that transverse over multiple provinces built to standardized regulations and specifications and is overseen by the federal government. Ultimately, all highways, especially the provincial highways, are the responsibility of the provinces themselves who maintain all roads and highways subject to their jurisdiction. As such, virtually all of the provinces have departments, agencies, and law enforcement bodies dedicated solely for the maintenance, upkeep, and protection of the highway systems. Interprovincial Highways .]] The Interprovincial Highway System was the first national highway system commissioned by the Parliament on March 15, 1949 under the direction of Queen Angelina I. A network of s, both it and the K.S. Route Highways follow the Sierran Royal Association of Highway and Transportation Officials' standards and regulations. Much of the Interprovincial Highways were constructed prior to 1975 where from that year on, most new national highways became part of the K.S. Route Highway System. Using the same standards, highways from either systems are virtually indistinguishable. K.S. Highways File:Sierra Route Marker.svg|Sierra (general) File:Apache Road Marker.svg|Apache File:Central Valley Road Marker.svg|Central Valley File:Clark Road Marker.svg|Clark File:Cornerstone Road Marker.svg|Cornerstone File:Emery Road Marker.svg|Emery File:Eureka Road Marker.svg|Eureka File:Flagstaff Road Marker.svg|Flagstaff File:Gold Coast Road Marker.svg|Gold Coast File:Guadalupe Road Marker.svg|Guadalupe File:Hawaii Road Marker.svg|Hawaii File:Honolulu Road Marker.svg|Honolulu File:Ibarra Road Marker.svg|Ibarra File:Imperial Road Marker.svg|Imperial File:Inland Empire Road Marker.svg|Inland Empire File:Iron Road Marker.svg|Iron File:Juab Road Marker.svg|Juab File:Kings Road Marker.svg|Kings File:Kauai Road Marker.svg|Kauai File:Laguna Road Marker.svg|Laguna File:Maricopa Road Marker.svg|Maricopa File:Maui Road Marker.svg|Maui File:Mohave Road Marker.svg|Mohave File:Morganland Road Marker.svg|Morganland File:Oahu Road Marker.svg|Oahu File:Onate Road Marker.svg|Oñate File:Orange Road Marker.svg|Orange File:Plumas Road Marker.svg|Plumas File:Reno Road Marker.svg|Reno File:San Francisco Road Marker.svg|San Francisco File:San Joaquin Road Marker.svg|San Joaquin File:Santa Clara Road Marker.svg|Santa Clara File:Shasta Road Marker.svg|Shasta File:Sonora Road Marker.svg|Sonora File:Tahoe Road Marker.svg|Tahoe File:Wasatch Road Marker.svg|Wasatch File:Washumko Road Marker.svg|Washumko File:Zion Road Marker.svg|Zion File:Channel Islands Road Marker.svg|Channel Islands File:Pacifico Norte Road Marker.svg|Pacífico Norte File:Pacifico Sur Road Marker.svg|Pacífico Sur Decommissioned K.S. Highways File:Palawan and Cuyo Road Marker.svg|Palawan and Cuyo File:Hani Road Marker.svg|Hani Provincial highways Clark marker.svg|Clark Flagstaff Marker.svg|Flagstaff Gold Coast Marker.png|Gold Coast Inland Empire Marker.png|Inland Empire Laguna marker.svg|Laguna Maricopa marker.png|Maricopa Plumas marker.svg|Plumas Orange Route Marker.png|Orange Shasta marker.svg|Shasta Sonora Marker.svg|Sonora Washumko marker.svg|Washumko Apache Central Valley Cornerstone Eureka Flagstaff Gold Coast Imperial Inland Empire Kings Laguna Maricopa Mohave Orange Plumas Reno San Francisco San Joaquin Santa Clara Shasta Sonora Tahoe Washumko Territorial highways Deseret Hawaii Pacífico Norte Pacífico Sur Samoa Other highways County Scenic National park Indian reservation Toll See also Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Highways